welcome to twichat 2
by littlemiss-imperfect
Summary: the second one in the Twi-Chat series! who is that pokemon!


Welcome to Twi-Chat chapter two, who's that Pokémon?

Rosalie: rosebudz

Bella: vampwolf

Edward: anti-werewolf

Jacob: nessieluver

Emmett: topguns

Esme: myhubbysparklz

Carlisle:

Alice: pixiewithagift

Jasper: jazzypants

Renesmee: cuddlekinz

**Jazzypants has signed in**

**Pixiewithagift has signed in**

**Ant-werewolf has signed in**

**Dimkaroza has signed in**

Jazzypants: hello Alice, Edward, and, um, who the hale r u?

Pixiewithagift: ya who are you?

Dimkaroza: I'm Demitri Belikov; I'm not from around here

Anti-werewolf: then where are you from?

Dimkaroza: your mother's vagina!

Jazzypants Pixiewithagift and Anti-werewolf: 0_o

Dimkaroza: what I was just kidding

Jazzypants: we all have the same mom

Dimkaroza: oh, well I'm embarrassed now bye

**Dimkaroza has signed out**

Pixiewithagift: what a freak

Anti-werewolf: ya no kidding, I bet he eats kittens for breakfast

Jazzypants and Pixiewithagift: ……………………………..

Anti-werewolf: what?

Jazzypants: what is wrong with you, Eddie?

Anti-werewolf: I am not Eddie!!!!!!!!!! My name is EDWARD! E-D-W-A-R-D Edward.

Pixiewithagift: god Edward you didn't have to spell it out

Anti-werewolf: =P

Pixiewithagift: hey that was my thing!

**Rose_an_dimmi has signed on**

**Vampwolf has signed on**

Pixiewithagift: oh great another person we don't know

Jazzypants: are you going to be nice like Demitri and tell us who you are?

Rose_an_dimmi: what? Demitri was on? And no you will have to guess who I am so ha!

Anti-werewolf: oh great she's too far away for me to read her mind

Vampwolf: WHO'S THAT POKEMON?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? THANKS EM FOR THE STUFF IM HIGH WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ant-werewolf: damn it Emmett stop giving Bella vampire crack

Rose_an_dimmi: what? U guys are vampires too?

Pixiewithagift: too? Wait you're a vampire? Omygod are you Victoria?

Rose_an_dimmi: ummm who's Victoria and yes I'm a damphire

Ant-werewolf: what the forks is a damphire

Vampwolf: AH EDDIE I GET IT FORKS LIKE THE PLACE WE LIVE IN LOL HAHAHAHAHAHA UR SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!

Ant-werewolf: damn it Bella you are upsetting a bad example for out kid

Rose_an_dimmi: Aw you have a kid that's adorable

Pixiewithagift: hardly, she always talks to her stupid werewolf boyfriend Jacob who everyone her hates but her and Bella

Jazzypants: ya, it's almost as bad as Rosalie and Emmett always all over each other *shudder*

Rose_an_dimmi: okay well I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Cuddlekinz has signed on**

Cuddlekinz: o my gods are you Rose from the vampire academy series?

Rose_an_dimmi: ya and you must be Renesmee from the twilight series!

Cuddlekinz: I'm a book?

Rose_an_dimmi: oh, um, forget I said that who wants tacos?

**Topguns has signed on**

Topguns: oh I do! Me mememememememememe pick me! I'm hyper off a red bull!

Rose_an_dimmi: well come over and I'll give you some I live in Montana you'll be able to sniff my sent out once you get across the borderline

Topguns: on one condition; what do you look like?

**Rosebudz has signed in**

Rosebudz: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Topguns: coming Rosie dearest

**Topguns has signed out**

**Rosebudz has signed out**

**Cuddlekinz has signed out**

Rose_an_dimmi: ok, well I have to go Demitri is calling me bye!

**Rose_an_dimmi has signed out**

Cuddlekinz: oh no Jacob fell into the river again; stupid wolf can't swim, got to go bye-bye daddy and mommy!

**Cuddlekinz has signed out**

Anti-werewolf: I better go help Nessie or she'll be drowned to, you would think Jacob in wolf form could swim

**Anti-werewolf has signed out**

Jazzypants: hey Alice do you want to go stain Edward's piano to make him mad?

Pixiewithagift: hehe yes be right there darling!

**Jazzypants has signed out**

**Pixiewithagift has signed out**

Vampwolf: I'M A WEREWOLF WOOF WOOF!!!!!! AWOOOOOO

**Vampwolf has signed out**

Thanks for reading I promise there will be more coming soon! And if you were wondering Bella is going to not be high in the next one just to make that clear.


End file.
